The present invention relates to a program dependent crossover filter (PDC). The crossover filter receives program audio and splits it into multiple frequency bands for subsequent utilization in a number of objectives (since such subsequent utilization is not functionally a part or means of the PDC system details need not be given of this). As an example, however, subsequent utilization could be a multi-band dynamic range compressor or bi-amplified sound systems.
Conventional crossover filters use fixed (or user adjustable) crossover tuning which does not have or use any means of continuous variable automatic tuning. The PDC is continuously varying, automatic tuning.